Nothing Left
by Cassandrapaige675
Summary: It's hunting season and there is no food left. What are the Cullen's going to do.


Edward, Renesmee, and I walked out of our cozy cottage into the bright morning sun. It was still wet from the morning mist. As we walked Edward and I held hands with Renesmee on my back. She was bigger now but still small enough to be carried.

We were meeting Jacob to go hunting. Since it was hunting season, most of the animals were gone. Every year during hunting season a lot of humans are out including Charlie which means we have to be very careful.

We meet up with Jacob and give him Renesmee. They really have started a bond between each other. It's like they were made for each other.

"I havn't found anything yet have you?" Edward's sweet voice asks me.

"There's nothing. Unfortunately all I smell is people. It's like everything is gone." I answered back to him. It was true there was nothing.

"I hate to say this but I think your right. Every thing's gone. All gone."

"What do we do? All of it is gone not just Forks."

"We have to find something or else......" He stopped there because I knew what he was going to say. Us vampires would go crazy. We had to do something.

"Lets go meet with Jacob and see if he got anything." Edward said with his face a frown which meant it wasn't good. When vampires didn't eat they would try to hunt anything they could even....people.

We met up with Jacob and Renesmee. They couldn't find anything for miles. We decided to go to to the Cullen's house for help.

When we got there they were already in a meeting. They couldn't find food either. This was bad and know one really knew what to do.

We talked it over and decided we had to stay in Forks because anywhere else might be worse. No food for a vampire meant the same thing as no food for a human after a very long time. Everyone started to become grouchy. We all needed food. Renesmee was fine because she could eat human food. We all had to keep ourselves from going near human.

It got worse. One day I was talking to Edward and we got into a fight.

"I can't do anything for you Bella. The food is gone. All gone." His sweet voice gone mad. This was the worst I had ever seen him.

"I'm not saying that I want you to give me something now it's just I can't go on any more like this."

"We all are hungry but there is nothing so we have to deal with it. Now shut-up about it."He said making me really sad.

"But...." Before I could finish he turned around his lips pulled back over his teeth and his eyes wide with anger. He lunged towards at me like he was going to eat me. Then he slapped me across my cheek.

"Bella....I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" His sweet voice back but I couldn't take it. I ran out of the door into the dark woods. I didn't stop once or look back.

When I was tired I decided to stop and rest. No one was coming. I didn't know where I was or did I care. As long as I was alone.

"Why did we fight?" I asked my self "Is it because we are grouchy. But why did he lung at me?"

I sat there for a very long time. When I heard someone coming I got up and hid behind a tree.

"Bella are you here?" I'm so sorry I didn't mean to. I lost it and I will never forgive myself for it. Please Bella come home." Edward's voice yelled into the woods. At that moment I felt like I needed him really bad. I just need to be alone and now I was good. I decided to come out from hiding.

"I'm over here." My voice sounding week. I had my head down low.

Edward started to walk towards me. He came up to me and hugged me so tight if I was human I wouldn't have been able to breath.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." His handsome voice whispered into my ear.

"I will. I understand. We are all grumpy. We will get through this I promise." I said looking up at him. I smiled and he smiled back and kissed me.

"As long as I'm with you I can do this." He said with a laugh. "Let's go home my Bella."

We walked slowly at first and then like old times he put me on his back and ran. It felt good just resting there. He stopped once more and kissed me then we were on our way once more towards home. We were going to get through this. It would be hard but as a family it would be much easier.


End file.
